


The one who wears the pants

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, its been such a long time since i wrote oinoya and its been so refreshing uwu, mentions of classic japanese literature because that subject is haunting me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: As a punishment, Nishinoya has to dye Oikawa's hair bright pink. But the setter is mostly interested in whether his boyfriend is wearing pants or not
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The one who wears the pants

“Yuu-chan, I don’t want to do this” came the whine from the fourth year as he pulled the shirt over his head. They were in the bathroom of Nishinoya’s college room on a lazy Friday night. And Oikawa definitely wasn’t ready for what was about to come. 

"It’s too late to cry over spilt milk, Prettyboy~" the other only smirked playfully as he clearly got the advantage of experience. He was standing in an oversized shirt he stole from his boyfriend, shaking the tube with both his small hands. 

"Can't I just say 'I love you' instead?" the elder tried to bargain, while also bracing himself for what was about to come. He seated himself on the small stool set up in the bathroom, his back facing the other. 

"You shouldn't have bet against me then!" Nishinoya pouted now as he put the tube down and started to put the transparent gloves on. He tried going it with his bare hands before and it wasn't fun. 

"But! Who knew you could fit thirty of them in your mouth! Not even they could predict that!" Oikawa argued, crossing his arms. 

"And you're my boyfriend. You should know the best how big my mouth is and what it can fit inside."

"Don't just say it like that!" the brunette retorted, but Noya could see the whole of his ears going red. He smiled at it but dropped the matter. 

"Are you ready, Prettyboy?" he got both the tube and the small brush in his hands, ready to start the punishment. 

"Just get over with it already!" 

"You're this impatient to see the work of your wonderful hairdresser boyfriend?" Nishinoya asked, deliberately elongating the moment until he could. 

"You're not a hairdresser."

"I could just as well be" he shrugged, and started to look at the so well known hair through a different lens this time. He viewed it as so many things already. A mysterious thing put on Oikawa's head, a carefully crafted material, a form of art and just as something to grab onto in the heat of the moment. 

"Where should I begin? In the front so even if we're interrupted everyone can see it~?" Noya teased, lifting and ruffling some of the other's sensitive hair. Oh, how much he loved playing with it. 

"Everyone will see it either way, so just start it wherever you want to" he pouted, pulling his shoulders up, probably in an attempt to repress the embarrassing sounds. Even if Nishinoya could get rid of his roommate, it was in vain, as the walls were thin, and the rumours were spreading fast around the campus. 

"Okay, okay" he chuckled, and taking his signature tuft of hair first, he started to dye it. Though his small hands, he worked quickly, efficiently distributing the dye everywhere in equal amounts. 

"Are you even wearing any pants?" Oikawa asked after a short while because he started to get bored. There wasn't anything else to do meanwhile besides sitting and talking. Though, other ways of making this more interesting have also run through his mind. 

"Want to take a wild guess? Or you want to do what I think you want to do while I dye your hair? Never thought you'd have such a dirty mind~" a smirk spread around the face of the libero, quickly making its way from one ear to the other. 

"What? No! You're the dirty one for thinking that, Yuu-chan! I just wanted to have a talk!" the setter pouted, and turned away, forgetting the situation. Which resulted in a wobbly line of brown dye on his forehead onto his right ear. A bubbling laugh cracked up from the libero. If he didn’t pull his hand away, not only the ear would have become full with wobbly lines. 

“That’s my hairdresser boyfriend, right?”

“You moved into it!” the third year defended himself through his endless wheezing laugh. 

“Then get it off!” 

“Okay, okay” Nishinoya calmed down quickly, and handing his equipment over to his boyfriend, he grabbed a cotton pad and sprinkled some créme on it to be able to wipe the dye off before it would stain his pretty skin. He tried being gentle, but despite his attempts, he had to somehow get it off and being nice didn’t help this time. 

"So you _are_ wearing pants?" Oikawa tried again after the other continued his punishment. Being careful with the turning of his head, he just looked up to examine his concentrating face. The way his eyebrows furrowed without his knowledge, his deep dark eyes focused on not messing it up, with the tip of his tongue sticking out. He had to gulp to control himself. 

"Take a peek if you can't decide" his partner chuckled, lending him this much freedom. But he was met with a disappointed sigh. "You really thought I wasn't wearing pants?"

"I hoped at the very least" the setter rolled his eyes, but didn't let his shirt fall back on the small boxer and thighs. He did have some plans with it. 

"What are you doing, Tooru?" a surprised gasp left the lips of the libero as he felt the lips touch his belly. He almost dropped the tube and brush, but his reflexes came to his aid. 

"Can't I just cherish the body of my beloved boyfriend?" the culprit looked up innocently as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. Which, he technically wasn't. 

"Can't you wait until I finish?" Nishinoya rolled his eyes, already knowing the answer. The one person that was more stubborn than himself was probably his boyfriend. 

But to his surprise, the answer was a heavy sigh - to make him feel the sacrifice Oikawa has to make - and him leaning away to turn his back to his partner, saying ' _Then make it quick_ '. And he did so. 

As Noya reached the last step; the massaging the dye into his hair for deeper effect, his lips formed into a smirk even if unwillingly. He let his fingers go wild, hoping to enjoy the sounds the other would make. Which weren't present this time. 

"There you go. Now wait here for around 30 minutes and then wash it off" the third year smirked as a counterattack to the lack of vocals. He quickly put the gloves in the trashcan while dancing to an imaginary tune sang in his own head. 

"Are you just gonna leave me hanging like that?" Oikawa looked up from his pout, which turned into surprise, seeing how his partner seemed serious about it. "What will I do here alone?"

"Well, what do you usually do when we're apart?"

"That's school, that's different" the older argued, but he couldn't deny that some of his homework could have used some solving. He gave in with a sigh. "Will you share a shower with me at least? To save water."

"Yeah, environmental awareness is the key" Noya giggled, and took a look at the clock. "Be back in 30 then" he sang and left the room just as he promised. 

But Oikawa couldn't concentrate on anything, let alone on such boring subjects as the importance of Tosa Nikki. He tried imagining Yuu-chan telling him these things about love, but it turned him on more than the thought of a shower together. He kept imagining the libero and himself in clothes of the Heian period, being in love in much secrecy and writing these pillow letters to each other under a lady's pseudonym not to get caught, then reading them to each other as if they were admiring what the head of a woman can come up with. 

He buried his head into the book with a helpless sigh. _What an idiot_ , he thought. But he couldn't blame this idiot, either. 

His saviour came in the form of a five-foot-tall tornado, flinging the door open- barely not breaking it out of the frame. "Time's up!" he shouted, a smile so wide on his face Oikawa feared it would pop off his face if he kept it on any more. 

"Finally. I thought I was going crazy" the setter whined instead, to mask his inner relief. His partner didn't need to hear it more than he already does. It would only go to his head and would provide with yet another thing he can tease him about. 

“Hope you didn’t make a mess here. I won’t be cleaning up after you” Nishinoya chuckled as he quickly got rid of his clothes as if he was waiting and preparing for this moment, Oikawa noticed. 

“Hey, you’re gross again!” he pouted when the comment reached his head. But nevertheless, he jumped out of his pants and followed him under the hot water. 

The initial nervousness was completely forgotten by Oikawa in an instant as they played around with the showerhead, spraying the hot water on each other and trying to paint something on each other using the remaining hair dye on the setter’s head. He even forgot to remember what he wanted to do with his tornado boyfriend once he was naked. And before he knew it, the water was off and his boyfriend already dry and dressed up. Only his still wet hair was to tell he was in the shower a second ago. 

“Come out, we need to dry your hair” Nishinoya dragged his partner out and sat him back on the stool as he was, butt naked. 

“Why is it always you, wearing the pants?” he pouted, but instead of a reply, he got a blast of hot air in his face as the hairdryer was turned on. But it didn’t turn him away from his initial goal. 

“Again with this?” the libero asked with a chuckle, but let him continue, turning the dryer off as his boyfriend slowly crawled under his shirt to make his kiss hinted way up to the most important part of his boyfriend; his face. 

“You can’t say anything for your defence now~” Oikawa smirked shamelessly as he put his head out in the same hole for heads as his love did, and now hinted a final kiss on his lips before pulling away, feeling the small fingers of the libero go through his freshly dyed baby pink hair. 

“Don’t think you can get away with just this, you Pinkhead.”

  
“Why, does my new look turn you on, Yuu-chan?”

“You will see just how much~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!! It's been a while with my favourite idiot pair and it feels good to sink back. The hair dyeing process might look different depending on where/how you do it, but it's based on my experiences at home! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this qwp


End file.
